A New Life, A New Home
by Summitterer
Summary: Alvin and the chipmunks leave the public eye, but seven years later, theyre back and in high school. What suprises are in store this year?
1. Prologue

**Prologue- A new life, A new Home**

Dave looked over a sleeping Alvin, Theodore and Simon and sighed  
internally, then again externally. He knew that the boys would be  
surprised and probably angry about his decision, but it had to be done.  
For all of them.

They had packed all the things and were ready to leave. Dave gave a  
sad look at the empty house and then down at his miserable boys. He  
shuffled them and himself out, locked the door and left the key in the  
mailbox. Theodore looked up with sad eyes. "Why do we have to do this  
Dave?" "Yeah! We shouldn't have to leave!" Alvin shouted up at him and  
Dave looked down, a bit ashamed. "You guys have been tangled up in the  
media frenzy for too long for such young ages. We need to relocate.  
Disappear for a while and get a sense of appreciation for something  
other than a hustle and bustle career. I don't want you to turn into  
adults that don't know the meaning of happiness because when you were  
younger all you knew was singing. "But, Dave! Singing is happiness for  
us!" Simon pointed out. Dave sighed for must have been the twentieth  
time that day and said "I know, but you need to get out of the public  
eye, and I promise that well come back eventually. They all somberly  
got into the car and started to drive.

The chipmunk's disappeared from the public eye for years and not even the best of paparazzi could manage to find them. They were living in a very small town in the country, very  
remote and luckily no one really knew who they were. Dave started  
working as music teacher at a local high school and they were all living comfortably. Eventually,  
seven years later, Dave decided to move back and perhaps let them have  
a career in singing. If they still wanted to, of course. Simon had  
been extremely academically involved to keep his mind off singing and  
Alvin did the same with camera and directing work and Theodore with  
drama. They had never forgotten about music, but it was no longer  
their passion. Or so Dave thought...


	2. Well, We're Here Aren't We?

A/N: Wow, guys. I can't believe how much support I'm getting for this fiction! It's so bizarre to me, but a very good bizarre. So, thank you, and I hope you like this new chapter :P

**Chapter 1- Well, We're Here Aren't we?**

**APOV**-

I couldn't remember much about our old house, before we moved seven years ago. Maybe because it wasn't a memory I visited often, maybe because we were too busy, or maybe because we were too young to fully appreciate a good thing when it's standing right in front of you. But, in any case, we weren't even going back to our old house, it was al ready occupied by a family we had never met. The new house was nice-bigger than the one in Terryville anyway,- and it had four bedrooms, and a pool. When Dave told us he had enrolled us in a local high school and told us to fit in the best way we could, Simon gave one of his usual smart ass remarks "Dave, we are giant, talking chipmunks. We don't fit in anywhere." Dave just gave him a look and continued to tell us to try our best. Theodore was getting dramatic, and I was filming the entire thing-of course- I had a real good laugh about it all later.

It didn't take long for us to pack, and in a few days we started to drive back to the new, old? Town- and life- that we hadn't seen in years.

**BPOV-**

I strutted down the halls; the lower classmen shying away from my glares. I was in eleventh grade and I basically owned the school. I was popular, a cheerleader of course. Captain of the junior dance team. Along with being the lead in almost every school musical since middle school certainly doesn't do anything bad to a reputation. I glided to my locker but soon realized I was still too short to reach my books completely. Being 4'11 never really does any good for high places. A sophomore I knew from last years winter musical walked by and I asked him if he could please get my books for me-it help when you show a little cleavage and batting your eyelashes definitely doesn't chase them away either- and after he had handed me my history book, he waved lazily and stared dreamily at me as he walked away, shocked that I had talked to him, almost cracking his head on an open locker door. I giggled and reached up for my other things but soon realized I couldn't reach those either.

"Uhg!" It was going to be a long day...


	3. And So The Moving Begins

**Chapter 2- And So the moving begins**.

**SPOV-**

We were in the new house; boxes piled high everywhere, Alvin and his camera off, obnoxiously filming the moving men as they brought in the furniture. I couldn't understand what was so interesting about moving furniture and when I asked him, he glared at me and said. "It's for a documentary Simon. You obviously don't understand the works of a true genius!" he was raising his voice, pointing at him self. "This is the making one of the best films in history!" his hands were above his head, flailing wildly. He ranted like that for sometime before realizing that he was missing "quality shots" I rolled my eyes and he gave me one last glare before resuming his position-following the poor men around- and I went to the room I was to have to my self. It was going to be odd not sharing a room with my brothers-which I had been doing for the past sixteen years- but, I was defiantly not complaining. We had such varying interest in colour, design and hobbies that it made it hard to decorate accordingly. I looked at the pre-painted blue walls and began mentally preparing where everything would go.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when an actual

Knock came from my door. I opened it and two moving men carried in my bed. I pointed to an empty corner and I cringed when I heard the resounding SLAM! When it hit the ground. When the movers left, I fell, face-first onto my bed. I thought about school; why did Dave have to move us mid semester? Of junior year? As if we didn't have enough problems! We had to leave all of our friends, eight hours away! I sighed and decided I could go for a nap and fell into a light sleep.

**JPOV-**

I was working at the library after school when I saw the head librarian, Mrs. Rooter start my way. I rushed up to her and started apologizing. "I'm so sorry about that accident with the coffee! I tripped and I didn't mean to spill it all over the computer!" She looked at me from over her horned rimmed spectacles and asked, confused "What computer dear? You broke one? Oh my… well I'm sure we have plenty more! No harm, no foul!" I heaved a sigh of relief and looked back up at her. "So what did you want to ask me ma'am?" I asked up brightly and she smiled and said "Well it looks as if you're to have some company up here dear. There's a nice young man who just moved here, that will be starting in a day or so. I can't quite remember his name… something like… Seymore? She looked skeptical and shook her head. "No… that's not it. Anyhow! That's beside the point! The point is, you wont have to work as long dear, since he'll be taking the last half of your shift and the Saturdays your working." I widened my eyes. "Mrs. Rooter… could I maybe stay and help him and still work my shift? I just love it here! She nodded and tapped her chin. "Of course dear, whatever works for you!"

She nodded once more and left me to my stacking. Hmmm. I thought. A new guy? This should be interesting…


	4. Bathroom Stalls and Kitchen Hall's

**Chapter 3- Bathroom Stalls and Kitchen Hall's**

**TPOV-**

It was the day before we had to go to school, and I was baking-of course- to get the jitters out. I had just taken the cookies out and Alvin, smelling them; came out of his room, stuffed three into his mouth, gave me a thumbs up and walked back into his room- which by then I had nicknamed, "the cave" for his incessant hiding out. He said he was editing something big, and that he couldn't be disturbed. I dusted the flour off my apron and took the muffin mix out of the pantry. "Might as well have some snacks for school tomorrow!" I chirped. And began getting the rest of the things I needed to bake my best muffins yet.

**EPOV-**

"She is so fat! Like, Oh my God! It really looked like she was going to pop a button on those hideous jeans at lunch today. I mean, like, lose some weight already! I don't even get how she used to be famous!"

I heard the obnoxious laughing and tittering of Mara Anderbot and Lucy Carreras, the prettiest-and thinnest- girls in the school.-not including Brittany I suppose- from behind the bathroom stall. No one knew I was in here and that I had heard everything they had just said about me. I wiped my mouth and eyes and waited until they were gone, got my things, washed my face and hands and left; looking like I hadn't heard a thing anyone had spoken.


	5. Go Ahead and Stare!

**A/N: alright people! This is the first official chapter of school for the brothers! And as a little note: I'm putting up this and the fifth chapter today and that will be it until either the middle or just6 after the Christmas holidays! But because I have only ten chapters, I need to make sure I have enough to never run out if you know what I mean. Alright, so enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 4- Go ahead and stare!**

**APOV-**

when me and my brothers walked into the high school, we nearly got  
knocked over by a bunch of senior football players and a group of  
tittering girls as they walked by. I gave the boys a glare and gave  
the girls a wink. They shoved there noses higher in the air and walked  
away, hurting my ego a bit. I recovered quickly and punched Simon in  
the arm for laughing at me while I got out my camera. I started to  
tape the staring faces as we made our way towards the head office.  
Theodore had a nervous look on his face and I gave him a small,  
supporting smile-something I only did on special occasions- and  
notably, his face got a bit brighter. "Yo! Earth to Alvin!" Simon  
tapped me on the head with his knuckles and I glared at him and  
snapped out a quick, "what?!" he sighed "I'm working at the library  
after school today. You guys will be okay getting home right?" I gave  
him the snottiest look I could muster and said "you're born two minutes  
before me and it's like you think your thirty years older or  
something! Yes Simon, me and Theodore will be just fine walking home  
alone, we are not three." he looked at me and I glared back as we  
entered the office. The secretary looked up briefly before looking  
back down at her computer. "The three Seville boys right?" we nodded  
and she printed off three pieces of paper then handed them to us. They  
had our locker combos, class schedule, and a small map of the school.  
She basically shooed us away from her office and we looked shocked at  
the paper. Simon was the first to speak "well. I'm off to honors  
science!" Theodore piped in by saying, "and I have French!" they both  
walked out and I looked down at the piece of paper. It said 'applied  
math, room 305, Ms. Garder' I sighed at the fact of doing math in the  
morning and hurried off. I was looking at the map as I ran, not  
noticing that there was someone standing right in my path, trying to  
open their locker. I smacked right into said person. She looked up at  
me from her position on the floor and I just stared. Time seemed to  
stop as she looked up at me with shockingly blue eyes and I looked  
back down at her. I think we had what's called 'a moment' and as soon  
as it had started, it was over and she had narrowed her eyes. "Well  
are you going to help me up or what?"

**BPOV-**

He just stared back down at me dumbly for a second before I helped  
myself to my feet. "Uh... S-Sorry..." he stuttered a bit and I couldn't  
help but giggle. I quickly put my stony face back on and crossed my  
arms over my chest. He just kept staring and I was going to ask his  
name to break the awkward tension and the late bell rang. "Dammit!" he  
yelled. I tapped him on the shoulder ad he looked down again. "Um...  
Could you hand me that book up there? I can't reach it." he smiled  
cockily before realizing that he actually wasn't that much taller than  
me. Around 5'6, a couple inches. He could still easily reach my book  
and did so then handed it to me. "uh... See ya around than..." he  
rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward way and turned in the  
opposite direction, looking down at his schedule the whole time. I  
giggled a bit and sighed as I realized he didn't get the right book.


	6. Libraries are Dangerous!

**Chapter 5-Libraries are Dangerous!**

**SPOV-**

I had just gotten to the library after school and asked for Mrs. rooter  
at the front desk. They called her office and soon a lady in her early  
sixties with horn rimmed glasses appeared. I stuck out my hand for a  
shake and she took it graciously. "Hello there, Seymore. Welcome to  
the forest woods public library." "Actually, Mrs. Rooter, its Simon."  
I corrected her and she smiled at me. "Tomato, potato!" she said  
happily. She directed me toward a shelf of books, questioning me on  
our way there. "Do you know the decimal system Seymore?" I didn't  
bother correcting her and just nodded. "Perfect! Well here we are!" we  
were looking at a stack of books in a cart and a large wall of book  
cases filled almost completely. She patted my head and I got to work.  
I had started to hum when a girl around my age with long brown hair to  
her waist and glasses came around the corner, grumbling something  
about, "stupid people mixing up the stupid books." she stopped when  
she saw me and blushed scarlet. I gave her a small smile and thought  
that she looked awfully familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint it. The girl  
had smiled back and was now searching the stacks, looking for where  
the book had to go. She jumped up a little and placed the book on a  
higher shelf. She flattened out her skirt and went around the corner.  
It was silent for a few minutes when suddenly, there was a large,  
'crash!' and I little yelp. I ran around the corner and saw the girl  
on a large ladder, trying to reach a shelf. Apparently, a book had  
fallen and just as I turned away to go back to my shelf, I saw out of  
the corner of my eye that she was wobbling a little. She slipped and I  
saw her fall. I did a slide on the floor-so baseball when I was  
younger was a good idea.- And caught her just before she hit the ground.

**JPOV-**

I felt myself fall, and I thought I was going to die, so I shut my  
eyes tightly, waiting for impact, But when I didn't feel the ground on  
my back, but warm arms, I looked down to see the slightly winded  
expression of the new guy. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed. He  
nodded and got up, helping me in the process. "Yeah, I'm okay. but How  
are you? That could have been a nasty accident." I nodded. "Thank you  
so much! Honestly, that could have killed me!" he pushed up his  
glasses on his nose and shrugged. "I guess baseball came in handy."  
when he had pushed his glasses up, I froze. He looked so familiar... I  
just couldn't place it. So after a small silence, I stuck my hand out.  
"I'm Jeanette miller, nice to meet you!" he took my hand and replied,  
"Simon Seville, pleasure." and like a puzzle, it clicked, for both of  
us. And at the same time, we both nearly squeaked, "oh my god!"


	7. One Wicked Cooking Class

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I know I said I wouldn't be updating till the end of Christmas break but I couldn't just leave you without Teddy darling's POV, could I? As a little forewarning: this does take place on the first day of school. I know it seems like it doesn't, but I had planned to have Simons POV first and I wasn't thinking of this little issue at the time. So here you go! R&R!**

**Chapter 6- One **_**Wicked**_** Cooking Class**

**TPOV-**  
I was in cooking class when I first heard about the audition. A couple  
people behind me were whispering about how there was to be a play. I  
let curiosity get the better of me and listened more closely. "Yeah,  
it's wicked. Are you auditioning?" a girl with straight, black hair  
said to a tall girl with curly red hair. "No. What's the point?  
Everyone knows that an upperclassman will get a lead part. I don't  
want to waste my time and only end up with an extra. Plus, I can't  
sing to save my life!" the tall girl said. I turned around and said  
"um, sorry, I over heard you. Did you just say there's going to be  
auditions for wicked? Do you know when they're being held?" the black  
haired girl turned to me and said thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure  
they're being held afterschool today." I was about to say "thank you"  
when a person shuffling in the door caught my attention. She was  
pretty short, maybe only 4'9 and had light brown hair piled on the top  
of her head in a bun. She walked over to the teacher and handed her a  
late slip. The teacher, Ms Everdeen pointed towards me and she nodded  
and shuffled over with her head down. She looked sad. I frowned and  
when she came over I gave her my most welcoming smile I could muster.  
When she saw the cookies I had put on the counter, her face lit up  
in only the way a bakers face could. She went to the batter bowl and  
took some on her finger. She licked a little off and nodded  
thoughtfully for a second she looked a bit guilty but washed it off  
her face and turned to me and said, "I think it needs a bit more  
sugar." I shook my head. "I was just about to add cinnamon to the top,  
give it a little something else, ya know?" she smiled and nodded, then  
passed me the cinnamon. I realized how pretty she looked when she  
smiled; her brown eyes sparkled a little. She seemed a little too thin  
for my liking, and wore more than minimal makeup-which I usually  
prefer- but pretty none the less. Her nose crinkled a little and she  
frowned. "Is something burning?" and I gasped.

**EPOV-**

I saw him gasp and snap his eyes to the oven. According to him, he had  
had a second batch in for his brothers. I giggled as he started  
blowing frantically on the hopeless cookies. He soon realized it was no  
use, and sighed. I grabbed one and bit a little off. "You know, they  
aren't that bad. Just add some icing or something." I said in an  
optimistic tone and handed him one. He sniffed it, and took a small  
bite. He perked right up. "Your right!" he was just about to add some  
sugar and icing when the bell rang. I felt my face drop in dread and  
he must of caught it because as he packed the cookies up, he asked me  
if he could walk me to my next class. I felt myself blush and nod. I  
didn't even know his name! But, I thought to myself as we headed down  
the hall, he is really cute! Not a chance... I thought to myself. We  
didn't really say anything to each other as we walked, but it wasn't  
an uncomfortable silence. Just, quiet. "Thank you." I said quietly  
before I walked into my math class. He blushed red a little and said a  
quick "no problem" then started in the other direction. I thought  
about asking his name, but when I finally got the nerve to, he was  
already at the end of the hall, so I turned and entered a little place  
called Hell


	8. And the Drama Begins,

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes! I am alive!!! Here's chapter seven for you all. And I'll probably be posting either tomorrow or the next day. R&R**

**Chapter 7- And the Drama Begins,**

**APOV**-

I tapped my foot impatiently In front of the school. Where was  
Theodore? He was supposed to have met me 20 minutes before and I was  
getting kind of worried. What if he got beat up? What if he's in a  
locker, bleeding to death? I shook my head. No, that couldn't happen  
to him; he was too big for him to get beat up now. I was just being  
dramatic. I picked up my bag and walked into the school, crisscrossing  
the halls, listening for anything suspicious and I was greeted with  
the sound of muffled clapping and talking. I walked closer to the  
auditorium, and saw a sign that read "wicked auditions, in the  
auditorium, starting at 3" bingo. I walked in and saw that there were  
two people on stage, doing some sort of awful interpreted dance and I  
winced as one boy did a spin, tripped and smacked his head off the  
ground. I then spotted Theodore off to the side, talking to a teacher.  
He eventually caught my gaze, bid the teacher farewell and guiltily  
walked toward me. "Hi Alvin..." he said meekly. "Dude. You could have  
told me!" I said nastily. He shrunk into himself and squeaked out,  
"I'm sorry Alvin. But I forgot..." I sighed and was about to reply  
when a teacher yelled out, "twelve!" Theo looked down at the number 12  
pinned on his shirt and began to go to head for the stage. "It  
shouldn't take too long Alvin. Just wait here! I shrugged and sat  
down. He was soon joined onstage by the girl I had seen earlier. "I'll  
be auditioning for the part of Elphaba." she said clearly and loudly.  
"And um, I'm auditioning for the part of Fiyero..." Theodore nearly  
whispered. I heard people snicker and smirked to myself. That how he  
hooks them, plays the shy guy, for the first few lines and the intro  
but then, WHAM! Booming voice and great singing and acting skills.  
Guaranteed a part in any play, let alone musical. I saw the girl give  
her all. 'Must have experience...' I thought. As the music started, I  
saw one teacher shaking his head wildly to the teacher next to him  
while pointing at Theodore. Theodore saw it and he sent a small smile  
my way, then nodded shyly at the teacher. He took a deep breathe and  
looked at the girl, then boomed out the first line. I saw the confused  
faces of the audition, the teachers and the people there watching.  
Perfect. Nailed it, buddy.

**BPOV**-

Whoa. He was good. I mean, he had perfect form, stage involvement and  
movement, not to mention he had a damn good voice! It looked as if he  
had done this his whole life! Who knows, maybe he had. I nearly missed  
my line; I was so surprised by his sudden burst of singing skills.  
Soon, our scene was over and Mr. Maxwell told us we would get our  
answer of whether or not we made it in two days. 'oh, please!,' I  
scoffed. I started to leave when I saw the boy who had just auditioned  
head out the door with the nameless boy from the hall I had bumped  
into earlier. I had had that familiar sense nagging my brain all day  
and thinking about it, the boys looked related. I felt stupid for even  
considering because of course they had to be related! What are the  
chances that there were two different families (not including mine) of  
talking chipmunks going to the same school! But the familiarity went  
deeper than that... Like I had known them at some point. I couldn't  
remember and it annoyed me a lot. I huffed out a breath, grabbed my  
things and went out the door.


	9. Real Realizations

**AATC 8- Real Realizations **

**SPOV**-

After my shift, I had raced home from the library to see that it was all in vain. No one was home. I huffed a sigh of defeat and fell back onto the couch. It had been 15 minutes before Alvin and Theodore burst through the door laughing and breathing heavily. I sat up and stared at them wearily. "Where were you guys?" I asked suspiciously. "I found out something interesting today" "Oh! Actually, teddy here ended up going to an audition of 'wikard'" "-it's 'wicked', Alvin" Theodore corrected. "Same thing! Now what did you wanna say Simon?" I took a deep breath before asking, "Have you guys seen anyone who seemed familiar lately?" Theodore pondered it for a bit before nodding his head erratically. Alvin nodded his head slower and said, "yeah, actually! I saw a girl at Teddy's audition and earlier today on the hall!" he pondered a moment before yelling out, "no effing way! Are you talking about what I think you talking about Simon?" I nodded. "What are you guys talking about? What do a couple of girls have to do with anything?" Alvin ignored Theodore and continued, "Whoa! I hate to say it, but I guess we just forgot them..." "Um... Guys?" Theodore tried to say, before getting cut off by Alvin again, "So, what exactly are we supposed to do in a situation like this? Do they even know were back?" I was about to answer when Theodore stepped in between us and shouted, "what the heck is going on?!" "The chipettes, Theodore." I answered. He looked confused and scrunched his face up in thought. After a few seconds, he fainted. "Think he got it, Simon?" "Oh yeah. He got it."

**JPOV**-

I walked home, with mixed emotions. On one hand, I was excited to see my friends after nearly seven years. On the other, I was angry with said friends. They had just left us! With barely a goodbye! I mean, me and Simon were basically dating, Alvin and Brittany...well, they said they were, and Theodore and Eleanor were so close! And they just left. Singing wasn't the same without them, with their support and joint tours. Not to mention that as soon as they were gone, the fan base dropped dramatically. Basically, the chipettes were dead as soon as the chipmunks were. (Which didn't do much for our self esteem, let me tell you that.)I had finally reached my house and I jumped up the stairs before I realized that Brittany wouldn't even be home. I couldn't just tell Eleanor, it wouldn't have been right. So I opened the door, and ran past the kitchen where Ms. Miller and Eleanor were discussing the proper methods for making keish, and dashed up to my room. It was 15 minutes before Brittany came into my room- without knocking of course- and started to root through my clothes. "Brittany, what in the world are you doing?" I asked, setting aside my book and looking at her from my bed. "I need some of your clothes." she replied simply, not even turning her head in my direction. "Obviously. But why?" I asked again. "Because when I get the part in wicked, I want to be able to get into the perfect, frumpy, nerdy, dorky-" "I get it! I get it!" I cut her off "persona for Elphaba. And you are my ticket!" I scowled at her "who says you're going to get the part?" I said indignantly she scoffed, offended. "Of course I'm going to get the part!" I rolled my eyes and picked up my book. As I started for the door, I called over my shoulder, "have your pick, and just for that nerd comment, I'm not telling you about the awesome, crazy, fantastic thing I learned today! And, no, it had nothing to do with school work and everything to do with hot. Guys." I punctuated the last two words, left the room and waited beside my door. "Three, two, one..." I counted to myself, and on "one" Brittany ran out into the hall, screaming, "Jeanette! Jeanette! You have to tell m-" she had smacked into me. "Fine, but I have to tell both you and Eleanor, so go get her and meet me at the couch." She booked it downstairs and was sitting at the couch with a slightly winded Eleanor before I had even entered the room. "I have some news guys," Brittany was lightly bouncing on her seat in anticipation for new gossip and Eleanor was looking at me with general interest. "So I saw someone that we haven't seen in a couple of years today..." I started. Brittany jumped up "was it Lonny Nash, from fourth period English, freshman year? He and I shared a very nice week together! Seems like he disappeared, I never saw him again..." "That's because he moved Brittany," Eleanor cut in. I shook my head, disbelieving that they didn't know who I was talking about. Eleanor and Brittany continued their little spat about this or that guy and didn't seem to notice when I left the room.

Later, at dinner, ms miller asked about our day and as I was about to answer. Brittany cut me off by her rant. "This guy totally slammed into me while I was at my locker, -he's a chipmunk too-" she added before continuing. "Anyway, I saw him later at the audition with I guess his brother, and they both looked really familiar. I'm finished, so I'll just go practice lines up stairs okay?" she stood and was walking toward the sink when she dropped her plate and screamed, "holy shit!" yep, I thought to myself, she got it. "What was that dear?" Ms. Miller yelled out, cupping her hands around her ear. Brittany shook her head and went upstairs, Eleanor put the pieces together and stood up abruptly "I'm going for a run" she ran out of the house, she seemed to be doing a lot of running lately, and it was just me and Ms. Miller left to clean up the messes


	10. Running Away

**Chapter 9- Running Away.**  
**  
TPOV**

After I had been woken up from my little session, and Simon explained  
the details-and Alvin mentioned how much of a drama queen I was being  
by fainting- I had decided to go for a run. a couple years ago I had a  
really bad day-and no good food in the house- so I started running and  
I was surprised that after the beginning discomfort, it felt pretty  
invigorating to get out and run for fun and by the next year, I was on  
the long distance team. After freshman year, I realized my true  
calling-acting- and I left the team. But I try to run whenever I have  
some free time. So I was running. And then, I smacked into someone,  
sending us both backwards, onto our butts. I jumped up and saw it was  
the girl from my cooking class. She looked about ready to cry as I  
helped her up. She looked at me, squinting her brown eyes as she  
whispered, "Theodore?" I was sure I had a shocked look on my face. I  
had never met this girl before... Other than cooking class. And even  
then she wouldn't know my name, I didn't say it. How did I know her?  
She must have noticed my curious look. "It's me... Eleanor!" I looked  
at her. This was not the Eleanor I knew. The Eleanor I knew was soft  
and warm looking. The girl in front of me was thin and almost pointy-  
pretty, but pointy none the less- the Eleanor I knew had short blonde  
hair. The girl in front of me had long light brown hair. Eleanor  
would almost never wear make up unless it was for a concert, the girl  
in front of me was wearing not a lot, not a little, but definitely more  
makeup than I was used to. The only things that seemed to look like my  
old crush were her eyes and her smile. I looked her over once more  
before screaming. "Eleanor!" and scooping her into a big bear hug.  
Well, that is until I felt one of her bones nearly crack. I dropped  
her and got a look of concern on my face. She just shook her head and  
smiled. "Same old Theo..." and hugged me-I barley felt it- I noted  
sadly and hugged her back softer this time. "So, what's up?" I asked.  
And she started laughing. Like so-hard-your's-face-turns-blue hard. I  
imagine I looked confused because after she sobered up a bit, she  
started speaking. "After seven years, we end up seeing each other in  
home Ec. and don't even recognize each other. I just find it kind of  
funny is all..." I laughed a little and pushed the toe of my shoe into  
the ground a little nervously. "So... Um. You want to come over and  
catch up? We can get Brittany and Jeanette if you want." she nodded  
her head and smiled a little and we started towards her neighborhood.

**EPOV**

We walked back to my house, chatting idly about school and what we've  
been doing since we last saw each other. When he told me he had been  
running since freshman year; I believed it, because he looked like a  
runner. Hell, he had the body of a football player now! He'd lost most  
of the baby fat, leaving him only a little bit chubby, he'd grown at  
least a foot, standing at probably 5'5 and his shoulders had  
broadened. And those arms! Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe that the  
adorable, chubby little boy I used to know could turn into such a...  
Babe!

We had finally reached my house and I had him wait on the porch while  
I asked Brittany and Jeanette if they wanted to go. Brittany said she  
wanted to give Alvin a piece of her mind and Jeanette went to see  
everyone else and to hold Brittany back in case she gave Alvin more  
than a piece of her mind and decided to use her fists as well.  
Everyone said their greetings to Theodore and we all walked until we  
had reached a large house. Theodore shuffled us over to the door and  
he opened it just in time to see Alvin and Simon come tumbling out,  
wrestling. Theodore sighed and walked so he was standing above the two  
fighting siblings. "What was it this time?" he asked, exasperated. "He  
took my damn science homework and thought it would be funny to put it  
in the garbage!" Simon yelled as he put Alvin into a headlock. Alvin  
did a move that ended them up with him sitting on Simon's stomach.  
"You were the one that told me to clean up after myself!" Alvin yelled  
back down at him. "Yeah! Well, I don't think I meant-oof!" he was cut  
off by Theodore picking both of them up and hitching them on his  
shoulder and bringing them inside. He motioned us to follow and my  
sisters and I-with shocked beyond belief looks on out faces- were  
right behind him, watching him carry his bigger-than-him brothers to  
the living room sofa and dumping them. "What a great way to act around  
guests guys!" and they finally noticed we were there.


	11. Meet N Greet

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So, the chipmunks know that the chipettes are alive and well. Now its time for our little meet and greet. As for Eleanor's major changes. And Theodore's, the reason for Eleanor's are involved in a future plot (and if you haven't got it yet, you will soon) as for Theo's changes… I can't draw chubby guys. That's pretty much why. :P I needed to make him draw-able. So alright here we go! And P.s. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I might be disabled because it makes me uneasy not being able to thank my reviewers. So buckle down and get accounts yo!**

**Chapter 10- Meet n Greet**

**APOV**

Simon and I looked up to see two light brown haired girls-one of which  
I had seen earlier that day- and a dark haired girl. "Hello Jeanette.  
How are you?" Simon said calmly; as if what had just happened didn't.  
Jeanette nodded and I suddenly felt very stupid for not recognizing  
Brittany earlier today, she looked the same. Just older. And curvier.  
And taller. Did I mention she was WAY curvier? She had the same high  
ponytail and the same cocky way of carrying herself; nose high, hand  
on one hip, the standard: I-am-better-than-you- stance. I didn't  
recognize the other girl. "So Theodore, are you going to introduce us  
to you new friend? I know Brittany and Jeanette, and I guess Eleanor  
couldn't make it, but who's that?" Simon had voiced my thought. The  
girls looked at him like he was just plain stupid and Theodore slapped  
his forehead. "Hey Simon, I guess I do look a bit different don't I?"  
she said. "Eleanor?!" Simon said, very surprised. She nodded and  
smiled unsurely. I looked her over. A bit different? I thought to  
myself. I was thinking along the lines of the fact that she looked  
like she weighed the same amount as when we last saw her. Aka seven  
years ago! Also, her hair was different. Not bad, just longer and  
Brown. Probably dyed. I said hello to her and turned to Brittany just  
in time for her to send a punch straight to my jawbone.

**BPOV**

I had punched him right in the jaw as hard as I could and I saw him  
stumble back, holding his lower face and groaning in pain. I dusted  
off my knuckles on my shirt and ignored my sisters freaking out.  
"Brittany!" Jeanette screeched. "He deserved it." I mumbled. I  
couldn't help but notice that Simon was trying not to laugh and that  
made Theodore and I laugh, making Alvin get even redder and angrier at  
us. He Began to glare "what was that for?" he asked incredulously,  
still holding the right side of his red face and glaring. In response,  
Simon snorted and fell off the sofa laughing even harder than before,  
which in turn, made Jeanette and Eleanor laugh. After staring at us  
like we were all out to get him for a few more moments, Alvin too  
began to chuckle, and soon everybody in the room was clutching their  
stomachs, laughing harder than they probably ever have, wiping tears  
from their eyes. Every time someone would start to sober up, they'd  
crack up and start all over again.

After everyone had calmed down, and I had explained the reason I  
punched Alvin, me and the girls talked to the boys about the situation  
they were in when they left and what they've been up to the past seven  
years and vice versa till Dave came home. "Hey boys, it would be  
helpful if you got these groceries!" he said as he walked into the  
living room, where we were all sitting. He dropped the bags he was  
carrying and stood there; gaped mouthed and wide eyes, staring at us.  
"oh! The chipettes! The chipettes?" we nodded. "I wasn't expecting  
you. Do you want to stay for dinner?" we nodded again. "Alright, but  
your not allowed in the boys rooms, agreed?" we nodded, trying to hide  
our blushes. And he left. We were left in an awkward silence for a  
moment before Alvin jumped in with a, "hey-let's play basketball!" we  
all agreed and went outside, Alvin grabbing a basketball on the way  
out. We played until dinner, and while eating we discussed even more  
about what we had been doing recently and what job Dave had done while  
living in the country. We talked, laughed, and ate and as we left to  
go home, I saw Theodore give Eleanor a fleeting look I'm pretty sure he  
though no one saw.


	12. The Plan

**Chapter 11 The Plan**

**SPOV**

The week after we had seen the chipettes, and actually known who they were, was kind of strange. We had the usual school week, we all said 'hi' to each other in the hallway. Well, Jeanette and I made sure to do so. Eleanor seemed to be really shy now and we barely saw her around to begin with and Brittany was being too arrogant to say anything to the people 'below' her on the social ladder; so when Eleanor pulled me aside that Thursday, I was a bit surprised to say the least. "Simon. Can I ask you something?" she looked down at her shoes. "Sure Eleanor, what's up?" "It's about Theodore." I rubbed the back of my neck a little nervously "what about him?" did she want to ask him out or something? "Does he like Brittany?" the look of nervousness on my face was replaced with one of shock. He was doing the play with her, but other than that, they barely saw each other "what makes you say that?" I asked incredulously. She sighed. The look on her face was that of a very defeated person. "Well, it's just-" she was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. She swore under her breath. She really had changed. The Eleanor I knew would never swear. "I got to go Simon; can we talk about this a little later?" "Sure Eleanor, see you later." she turned and left down the hall. I didn't understand it. Was she jealous of Brittany? Over Theodore? I knew for a fact that Theodore had started to have a crush on Eleanor. Even with how much she had changed. He was always talking about her. What Ellie said in home Ec. What joke Ellie told in the hallway between classes-when they did see each other that is; what Ellie did when they went to the park. My brother was nothing if not obvious. I didn't understand how Eleanor could even think that Theodore had a crush on Brittany.

Maybe Eleanor was jealous. But the only reason she should be jealous would be because-oh. Well this is working out very nicely.

**JPOV **

Later that day, at the library; Simon came in, running like a bat straight out of hell and raced towards me. "Jeanette! We need to set Eleanor and Theodore up!" I'm pretty sure I looked at him like he was crazy. "What brought all this on?" I asked curiously.

"Well, today Eleanor came up to me and asked if Theodore liked Brittany." "Ew." I said bluntly "Exactly! The only way someone would ever think that Theodore would like Brittany is if they were high on a very strong substance or they liked him!" he was practically jumping up and down by then. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from getting dizzy. "Slow down Simon. We need to think about this. What We need is a plan." I said rationally. He nodded slowly, chewing on my words. "Your right Jeanette, we need a plan." he got a devious smile on his face that reminded me entirely too much of Brittany when she had a devious thought. Great, I just had to get myself involved in this didn't I? I thought to myself.


	13. Crumbling

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Lucky you, you guys get a second chapter in one day! Lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and R&R!**

**Chapter 12- Crumbling**

**TPOV**

Simon had started to act funny. Every time I would go to meet Eleanor, to cook or to run, or to just hang out; he would get this look on his face and I didn't exactly know what to get from it. It was kind of scary about how often he'd been doing it lately. And whenever I saw Jeanette, shed act weird too! I just didn't get it. It had been three weeks since we had reintroduced ourselves to the chipettes and everything seemed to be going fine. Brittany even stopped ignoring us... Sometimes. But I just couldn't get over the fact that they were acting so weird. That Sunday I was going to go running with Eleanor and Simon looked even happier that day when I called for him to not wait up than he usually did. It was a look entirely too much like Alvin when he got a devious plan. It made me uneasy. But I still left to go to Eleanor's. When I got there, Jeanette gave me super freaky looks too! It was starting to creep me out. Needless to say, me and Eleanor left as soon as we could.

**EPOV**

Jeanette had been giving me looks for the last two weeks and it was seriously starting to bug me. I was going to ask her the Sunday before I left to run with Theodore what the heck was going on but he was a bit earlier than I expected. So I just shot her a glance and left quickly. I had skipped breakfast that day, as per usual, but both me and Theo noticed I was dragging a little as I ran. Suddenly I stopped. Theodore looked at me concerned. "It's okay, let's keep going." he reluctantly nodded but kept an eye on me. Five minutes later and I stopped again. My heart was beating out of control and my breath was ragged. I couldn't breathe. I started to panic and I got dizzy. And just as I passed out, I felt Teddy's arms around me

A/N2: Yeah, what happened to Eleanor, has happened to me before (not for the same reasons) but because I have a breathing problem, and it's very scary. You have a hard time breathing and your heart beats super fast and it makes you dizzy. It kinda feels like a panic attack, minus the sweat. Alright, ill stop boring you. PEACE!


End file.
